


Bons Baisers d'Islande

by AliceSaturne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Iceland, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 20:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceSaturne/pseuds/AliceSaturne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lorsqu'il posa pieds hors du Centre de Départ des Portoloins Internationaux de Reykjavik, Rolf Newton Porpentina Scamander n'eût besoin que de faire que quelques pas à l'extérieur pour décider qu'il détestait profondément ce pays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Le monde d'Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, aux divers éditeurs et à Warner Bros Inc. Cette fiction est écrite à but purement non lucratif, et en aucun cas avec une intention de violation de copyright.

Lorsqu'il posa pieds hors du _Centre de Départ des Portoloins Internationaux_ de Reykjavik, Rolf Newton Porpentina Scamander n'eût besoin que de faire que quelques pas à l'extérieur pour décider qu'il détestait profondément ce pays.

Tout d'abord, il faisait froid.

Il avait quitté la Nouvelle-Zélande, son soleil radieux et sa chaleur à en faire fondre un brave homme, pour se faire gifler par un vent glacial et dix degrés au compteur dès son arrivée.

La seconde raison pour laquelle Rolf décida qu'il détestait l'Islande était beaucoup plus préoccupante. Il était _tout seul._

Son ordre de mission lui avait indiqué qu'il serait accueilli par un représentant Islandais de la FANS ( _Fédération Amicale des Naturalistes Sorciers_ ) dès son arrivée par le Portoloin de 10h00, heure locale 20h00 (et c'était une sensation ô combien étrange que celle de passer du matin au soir en quelques minutes). Or, il avait débarqué du Portoloin pour ne trouver dans le minuscule Centre de Départ qu'un pauvre mouton désorienté et une vieille sorcière probablement bicentenaire qui, lorsqu'il lui avait demandé où se trouvait l'office de tourisme sorcière, lui avait fait comprendre à grands gestes qu'elle ne comprenait pas un mot d'anglais.

Ce qui, vraiment, songea Rolf, n'était qu'un exemple parmi d'autres de _pourquoi sa vie était une énorme plaisanterie cosmique._

Cela n'avait pas toujours été comme ça, bien entendu. Pendant très longtemps, Rolf ne s'était pas considéré comme quelqu'un de particulièrement malchanceux. Bien au contraire. Il avait une fiancée, un boulot plutôt intéressant dans la rubrique _Nature_ du magazine _Le Kiwi Hebdo_ qui lui permettait des voyages fréquents aux frais de la princesse. Une vie de rêve, quoi.

Mais le jour de ses vingt-cinq ans, il était rentré d'une semaine de reportage à Madagascar pour trouver sa fiancée au lit avec son Rédacteur en Chef.

Dans les déboires qui s'étaient ensuivi, il avait rompu ses fiançailles et cassé le nez de son Rédacteur en Chef. Ce qui, une chose en entraînant une autre, lui avait valu une prompte lettre de renvoi.

Bien sûr, il avait rapidement retrouvé un emploi. Après tout, avec un père aussi connu dans le monde des Naturalistes que Newton Artemis Fido Scamander, peu de portes lui avaient été claquées au nez. Il avait fini (plus par vengeance que par nécessité) par accepter un contrat chez l'hebdomadaire _La Fougère Argentée_ , rival historique du _Kiwi Hebdo._

Grossière erreur.

À vingt-neuf ans, il était maintenant Rolf Scamander, célibataire endurci, esclave de Malvina Osborne, la harpie qui lui servait de patronne, et Globe-Trotter forcé une bonne partie de l'année. Le tout pour un salaire de misère.

Donc, vraiment, se retrouver tout seul dans un pays froid et inamical n'était que la juste continuation de ce qu'était sa misérable existence.

Il serra contre lui les pans de sa cape chauffante, qui ne l'empêchait pas de ressentir la morsure virulente du froid _estival,_ et se décida à faire les cent pas en attendant que quelqu'un se rappelle qu'il existait.

« Putain de pays, » marmonna-t-il. « Putain de pays et putain de Malvina. »

Il n'attendait pas de réponse, mais en eût une tout de même.

« Vous n'avez pas l'air très content, » l'informa une voix au fort accent britannique.

Rolf poussa un glapissement de surprise et se retourna. Et regarda. Et regarda encore un peu, juste pour être sûr que la personne qui se tenait devant lui n'était pas un produit de son imagination.

« Bonjour, » dit la femme en inclinant la tête vers la gauche et en observant Rolf comme s'il était une créature étrange dont elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer l'origine, « je m'appelle Luna Lovegood. »

Rolf ouvrit la bouche. La referma. Observa un peu plus attentivement la femme qui se tenait devant lui. Elle portait un pantalon d'une couleur désastreusement orange et un blazer vert qui la faisait vaguement ressembler à une carotte géante, avait des cheveux blonds cendrés et les yeux les plus ridiculement bleus que Rolf n'ait jamais vu.

« Hum. » fut tout ce que Rolf parvint à dire.

« Je cherche Rolf Scamander. Ce n'est pas vous, par hasard ? »

« Hum. » répéta Rolf. Avant de se secouer et de parvenir à articuler « C'est bien moi. »

« Mh-mh, » acquiesça Luna d'une voix paisible, « Suivez-moi. »

De plus en plus déconcerté par la tournure de la conversation, Rolf estima raisonnable de ne pas discuter et emboîta le pas de la femme. Ils marchèrent quelques minutes en silence avant de s'arrêter devant une…

« _Voiture ?, »_ laissa échapper Rolf, légèrement paniqué, « attendez, vous savez conduire ce truc, au moins ? »

Luna se tourna vers lui et écarquilla les yeux, ce qui lui donna, si possible, l'air encore moins saine d'esprit.

« Bien sûr. C'est pour ça qu'ils m'ont envoyés vous chercher. Je suis la seule à avoir mon permis dans le groupe. »

« Et, hm…on ne pourrait pas plutôt…transplaner ? »

« Non, » répondit-elle, « le transplanage est réglementé à Reykjavik. Il faut un permis spécial. » Elle se pencha vers Rolf, qui se retint pour ne pas faire un pas en arrière. « De toute manière, le transplanage attire les Bizbulles. Je ne l'utilise jamais, » murmura-t-elle d'un ton conspirateur.

Rolf hocha la tête, légèrement affolé et à peu près certain qu'il n'avait jamais entendu parler de créatures nommées les Bizbulles. Luna fit le tour de la voiture et ouvrit la porte.

« Installez-vous, » lui dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Rolf n'était pas un homme à être effrayé facilement, mais en cet instant, il était positivement _terrifié._ Il allait se faire conduire à travers une ville inconnue dans une _voiture_ par une femme visiblement démente. Il prit une profonde inspiration, rassembla jusqu'à la dernière miette de son courage et s'installa sur le siège passager.

Ses craintes –du moins celles concernant la capacité de la jeune femme à manœuvrer une voiture –se révélèrent infondées. Luna, en réalité, conduisait parfaitement bien, et passa tout le trajet à chantonner une mélodie sans queue ni tête. Rassuré qu'elle ne tente pas de lui parler, Rolf s'autorisa à se détendre et à regarder la ville défiler par la fenêtre. Lorsqu'ils quittèrent Reykjavik, les paysages devinrent indiscernables dans l'obscurité. Il appuya sa tête sur le dossier du siège et se laissa bercer par la comptine improbable de Luna et la chaleur léthargique de la voiture. Ils roulèrent une heure, deux heures, avant que Rolf ne perde la notion du temps.

La fatigue lui tomba dessus par surprise, lui qui s'était levé à peine quelques heures plus tôt.

Il cligna des yeux à répétition, étouffa un bâillement, et au moment où il laissait finalement sa tête rouler sur son épaule, Luna freina et Rolf entendit un crissement de gravier.

« Nous y sommes !, » dit Luna d'un ton joyeux.

Rolf poussa un grognement peu amène, mais Luna ne parut pas lui en tenir rigueur. Dans un état second, il la suivit le long d'une allée interminable et la laissa ouvrir la porte.

L'intérieur du chalet était bien plus grand que l'extérieur n'en laissait présager. Un couloir les mena à un séjour confortable, dont la pièce maîtresse était une immense cheminée qui éclairait la pièce d'une lueur orangée.

En plus de lui et Luna, Rolf compta cinq personnes, qui se tournèrent pour l'observer d'un œil curieux. Luna ne montra pas la moindre intention de le présenter et s'effaça dès leur arrivée. Rolf resta planté là, embarrassé par les regards sur lui. Finalement, un homme courtaud s'approcha de lui et lui tendit la main.

« Je suis Max Smith, » lui dit-il d'une voix un peu nasillarde. Son accent criait « _yankee_ » à pleins poumons et sa poignée de main était solide, « Bienvenue parmi nous. »

« Rolf Scamander. »

L'homme acquiesça et commença à babiller des banalités de sa voix insupportable. Rolf décida immédiatement qu'il ne l'aimait pas beaucoup. Il tenta de prêter attention aux paroles de Max.

« Lui, c'est Ming, » dit-il en désignant un homme asiatique d'âge moyen, plongé dans la lecture d'un grimoire imposant. « Il ne parle à personne s'il peut l'éviter. La gouine bouffeuse de grenouille, là-bas, c'est Sandrine, » Rolf grimaça devant la grossièreté de l'homme _._ Il posa ses yeux sur la française, une brune à lunettes qui discutait avec un vieil homme à l'air pensif qui fumait la pipe. « Karl, canadien » l'informa l'américain. Finalement, il pointa du doigt un jeune homme séduisant qui somnolait dans un fauteuil. « Et enfin, Abel, notre guide, et le seul Islandais de la troupe. »

Rolf hocha la tête, tentant d'enregistrer tous les nouveaux prénoms. Il avisa Luna à l'autre bout de la pièce qui regardait par la fenêtre d'un air rêveur. Max surprit son regard et émit un petit rire.

« Et, bien entendu, tu as déjà rencontré la maboule de service, Lovegood. Elle a été bercée trop près du mur, celle-là. »

Rolf ressentit l'étrange envie d'envoyer son poing au visage de l'homme, mais avant qu'il ne puisse contempler l'idée de plus près, une voix sèche répondit à Max.

« Venant de toi, Smith, c'est un peu fort. »

Rolf se tourna vers la française, qu'il n'avait pas vu approcher. La jeune femme avait les bras croisés et toisait l'américain d'un air de profond mépris. L'homme devint écarlate.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ?, » cracha-t-il avec colère. Sandrine ne cilla pas.

« Ça veut dire ce que ça veut dire, Smith, » répondit-elle, glaciale, « je pense qu'avant de parler des capacités intellectuelles de Luna, tu devrais contempler un peu les tiennes. »

L'homme parut abasourdi par l'insulte. Il ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois comme un crapaud désorienté, puis détala à grands pas rageurs.

La française secoua la tête en le regardant partir puis sourit à Rolf et lui tendit la main.

« Je m'appelle Sandrine. »

« Je sais, » répondit Rolf, un peu embarrassé. « Rolf Scamander. »

« Ah, Max a déjà fait les présentations. Je n'ose imaginer quels termes il a utilisé pour me décrire. » Rolf se dandina, peu désireux de répéter les paroles de l'américain. Sandrine gloussa. « Je me disais aussi. En tout cas, n'écoutez pas ce qu'il vous dit sur Luna. Elle n'est pas banale, mais elle est loin d'être idiote. Au contraire, elle est brillante. C'est la plus jeune diplômée en Magizoologie de son pays à avoir publié aux Presses Universitaires Sorcières Britanniques. »

« Vraiment ?, » s'étonna Rolf, incrédule.

« Vraiment. » acquiesça la femme avec un petit sourire.

Impressionné, Rolf tourna de nouveau son regard vers Luna et sifflota entre ses dents. Comme si elle avait senti le regard sur lui, elle se retourna et lui sourit, de ce petit sourire secret qui semblait si loin du monde réel.

Rolf sentit son cœur accélérer un peu, sans vraiment en comprendre la raison.


	2. Chapter 2

Le lendemain matin, Rolf fut tiré du sommeil par une porte claquée trop brusquement et des éclats de voix joyeux provenant de l'étage. Il poussa un grognement désespéré et enterra sa tête sous l'édredon de plumes dans l'espoir de se rendormir.

On frappa à sa porte.

L'espace d'un instant, Rolf considéra l'idée d'envoyer un oreiller sur le mur pour signifier son mécontentement avant que les souvenirs ne lui reviennent et qu'il ne se rende compte qu'il n'était pas chez lui. Il tâtonna sa table de nuit à la recherche de sa baguette. Son _Tempus_ lui indiqua cinq heures du matin. Avec un juron coloré, il s'extirpa de la chaleur rassurante de son lit. Le contact du parquet glacé sous la plante de ses pieds le fit frissonneret ce fut avec l'esprit encore embrumé par le sommeil qu'il ouvrit la porte.

En oubliant qu'il était vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un bas de pyjama.

Devant le regard ahuri de Luna Lovegood, il dût réprimer l'envie puérile de se cacher derrière la porte. Avant qu'il n'ait pu contempler cette solution de plus près, la jeune femme parut se reprendre et sourit comme si de rien n'était.

« Le petit-déjeuner est prêt, » dit-elle. « Nous partons dans une heure. »

Rolf marmonna un remerciement et lui claqua la porte au nez, sans se soucier d'être impoli à cette heure de la journée. Il sentit ses joues le brûler, ajoutant à son humiliation. Il n'avait pas eu cette sensation depuis son _adolescence_ , nom d'un chien, lorsqu'il était encore un gamin maigrichon avec de la testostérone à ne plus savoir qu'en faire et un torse plus glabre qu'un veracrasse. Il poussa un ou deux jurons de plus pour faire bonne mesure et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Sous le jet brûlant de la douche, il se promit d'éviter Luna Lovegood quoi qu'il advienne.

OoOoOoO

L'une des choses préférée de Rolf dans sa vie de globe-trotter était indubitablement la nourriture. Depuis son enfance, Rolf dédiait à l'acte simple de se nourrir un enthousiasme sans bornes. Sa famille s'était à maintes reprises émerveillée devant son appétit et sa capacité à manger trois fois plus qu'une personne normale sans prendre un gramme. Il avait donc, au cours de ses voyages, goûté avec entrain toutes les nourritures que l'on lui proposait, de la panse de brebis farcie à la banane plantain jusqu'à la purée de manioc. Il n'avait pas tout aimé –un souvenir de tarte aux termites lui donnait encore des frissons –mais mettait un point d'honneur à goûter au moins une fois chaque nouveau plat. La curiosité faisait partie de son métier, et il l'accueillait à bras ouverts comme une vieille amie à chaque nouvel endroit dans lequel il posait les pieds.

C'est pourquoi lorsqu'il se trouva face à la table du petit-déjeuner, il ne put s'empêcher de saliver. La plupart des naturalistes avaient déjà pris place, dans un joyeux chaos de discussions et de bruits de couverts. La chaleur de la pièce contrastait avec la fraîcheur des chambres, et le feu crépitait encore dans le foyer. Un coup d'œil par la fenêtre lui apprit que le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel, ce qui ne le surprit pas. Durant l'été, le jour islandais se levait aux alentours de trois heures du matin, et tendait à se coucher peu avant minuit.

Rolf prit place à la table, choisissant stratégiquement la place la plus éloignée possible de Luna Lovegood et de Max Smith. Il se retrouva donc entre Ming, qui semblait parfaitement imperméable au bruit ambiant, et Sandrine, la jeune femme amicale de la veille. Celle-ci ne semblait pas être du matin et sirotait son café d'un air maussade.

Soulagé de ne pas être forcé à faire la conversation, Rolf emplit son assiette de tranches de pain noir et de truite fumée et s'évertua à la finir en un temps record, prenant bien soin de ne croiser le regard de personne. Ses collègues semblèrent comprendre qu'il n'était pas d'humeur bavarde, et le repas se termina dans un calme relatif.

Une heure plus tard, le guide les rassembla dans le séjour.

« Assurez-vous d'être suffisamment couverts, » leur conseilla-t-il. La température n'excédera pas les dix degrés aux heures les plus chaudes de la journée, et le vent souffle fort sur les hauteurs. »

Le petit groupe marmonna son assentiment, et Rolf prit soin de refermer sa veste de cuir et de nouer son écharpe autour de son cou.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent, Rolf s'accorda un instant pour contempler le paysage qui s'offrait à lui. Au loin, il pouvait apercevoir le relief escarpé des montagnes volcaniques se découper dans le ciel d'un bleu tranchant. La nature était verdoyante, et aucun signe de vie humaine n'était visible, le paysage sauvage s'étendant jusqu'à l'horizon.

Au signal du guide, il posa sa main sur le bord du vieux seau rouillé qui servait de Portoloin et attendit que la sensation de vertige nauséeuse ne cesse pour rouvrir les yeux.

Il ne put retenir une exclamation de surprise. Le paysage avait changé du tout au tout. Les prairies avaient laissées place à une étendue rocheuse et abrupte où subsistaient des traces de neige. Le froid était glacial, une bise violente sifflant à ses oreilles. Rolf tira son carnet et sa plume de sa poche et reporta son attention sur Abel, qui avait commencé à parler.

« Nous sommes sur le versant ouest du volcan Kerlingarfjöll. Il s'élève à 1470 mètres d'altitude. Ce volcan est une merveille pour nous, car il est le territoire d'un nombre incalculable de créatures magiques. Sortez vos baguettes et suivez-moi. Ne faites pas trop de bruit, car nous sommes sur les terres d'une meute de trolls particulièrement coriaces, » finit-il avec un petit rire.

Rolf déglutit en s'exécutant, incapable de décider si l'homme plaisantait. Dans le doute, il s'abstint de tout commentaire et se mit en marche en prenant garde à ne pas trébucher sur les roches.

Il marchait depuis plusieurs dizaines de minutes lorsqu'il entendit une voix paisible s'élever à ses côtés.

« C'est magnifique, n'est-ce pas ? »

Rolf haussa les épaules et regarda autour de lui d'un air dubitatif. Le soleil éclairait le paysage rocheux d'une lumière crue, faisant scintiller les parois neigeuses à perte de vue.

« Oui, » admit-il avec réticence en jetant un regard en coin à Luna. Celle-ci ne parut pas décontenancée par son mutisme.

« Je n'étais jamais venue en Islande. Mon père…mon père avait toujours voulu voir ce pays, mais nous n'avons jamais eu suffisamment d'argent pour nous le permettre. »

Rolf haussa un sourcil.

« Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir amené ?, » demanda-t-il, curieux malgré lui.

Le sourire se fit triste.

« Il n'est pas en très bonne santé, » dit la jeune femme. « Il a très mal vécu la guerre. Je lui écris tous les jours lorsque je voyage, pour lui raconter les choses que je vois. D'après les infirmières, il n'en a plus pour très longtemps. »

Une pointe de compassion mêlée d'embarras transperça la poitrine de Rolf comme un glaive. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il pose les mauvaises questions ?

« Je suis désolé, » dit-il sincèrement. Il ne parvenait pas à imaginer la douleur de voir l'un de ses parents décliner lentement jusqu'à n'être plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Luna tourna la tête vers lui, ses grands yeux bleus un peu humides.

« Ce n'est pas de votre faute, » lui répondit-elle d'un ton vaguement surpris. « Il a eu une belle vie. Et il est heureux que je vive mon rêve. »

Rolf hocha la tête, à court de mots. Le silence retomba, confortable. Leurs pas étaient synchronisés, et il se laissa bercer par le doux bourdonnement des conversations autour de lui.

Après plusieurs heures de randonnée sur les parois escarpées du volcan, ils parvinrent finalement à une halte. Rolf posa son sac au sol avec soulagement, les jambes rendues douloureuses par la longue marche. Il imita ses collègues et s'assit à même le sol, profitant d'un rayon de soleil qui tentait de réchauffer l'atmosphère glacée.

Une rivière serpentait entre les roches, emplissant l'air de bruits réconfortants.

« Nous allons manger ici, » annonça le guide, « si nous avons de la chance, nous allons recevoir de la visite. »

Un murmure appréciateur suivit cette déclaration, et chacun sortit son repas. Rolf ne commenta pas lorsque Luna prit place à ses côtés, étrangement réconforté par la présence de la jeune femme à ses côtés. Ils furent bientôt rejoints par Sandrine, qui mordait à belles dents dans un sandwich au pain noir.

« À votre avis, » commença celle-ci d'un ton joyeux, « quelles sont les créatures que l'on va voir ici ? »

« Pas des trolls, j'espère, » marmonna sombrement Rolf en jetant un coup d'œil suspicieux aux alentours. Luna secoua la tête et laissa échapper un petit rire.

« Non, les trolls ne sortent pas sur les espaces dégagés, ils préfèrent rester à proximité de leurs grottes. Je pense que ce sera des Sleipnirs. »

Rolf fronça les sourcils.

« Je ne sais pas, ils sont très craintifs. Cela m'étonnerait qu'ils s'approchent tant que nous sommes là. »

Luna contempla une tranche de truite fumée d'un air pensif.

« Peut-être, mais cela me paraît la réponse la plus logique. Les Sleipnirs sont connus pour aller s'abreuver et se nourrir en meutes, à des heures très régulières. Abel avait l'air sûr de lui lorsqu'il a dit que nous aurions de la visite. »

« Mhmh, » répondit Rolf, occupé à considérer un gâteau inconnu au bataillon avec une pointe de méfiance.

« La petite n'a pas tort, » dit une voix rauque derrière eux. Les trois naturalistes tournèrent la tête pour voir arriver le canadien Karl, son éternelle pipe coincée au coin de la bouche. Il s'assit et l'alluma d'un coup de baguette, avant de reprendre. « Ce coin est connu pour être le territoire de la plus grande meute de Sleipnirs du pays. Cela ne m'étonnerait pas que cet endroit soit celui où ils s'abreuvent. » Il cracha un nuage de fumée opaque et lança un regard amusé à Rolf. « C'est un gâteau au miel. »

Rolf cligna des yeux.

« Pardon ? »

« Le gâteau que tu regardes comme s'il allait te sauter à la gorge, c'est un gâteau au miel. »

Un peu perturbé par le brusque changement de sujet, Rolf hocha lentement la tête et croqua dans la pâtisserie. La conversation continua sans lui, et il écouta d'une oreille distraite les spéculations sur quelles créatures allaient se montrer en premier. Il contemplait le profil de Luna, ses longs cheveux blonds emmêlés et sa peau pâle comme de la porcelaine fragile. Elle expliquait quelque-chose à Sandrine, et Rolf regarda avec une pointe de fascination ses joues rougissantes et ses grands gestes enthousiastes.

Un petit rire à sa gauche le tira de sa contemplation. Un peu honteux, il détacha son regard du spectacle. Karl lui fit un clin d'œil et lui adressa un sourire complice.

« Ah, les premières étincelles de l'amour… »

Rolf se sentit devenir écarlate pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Avant qu'il ne puisse bégayer une protestation, cependant, le silence tomba sur le petit groupe. Tous les visages se tournèrent vers la rivière où une première créature venait d'apparaître.

La présomption de Luna s'avéra être la bonne. Fasciné, Rolf observa le Sleipnir avancer à pas hésitants vers la rivière, coulant au groupe des regards soupçonneux. Il dut décider qu'ils n'étaient pas une menace, car il rejeta sa longue crinière en arrière et poussa un hennissement tonitruant. Aussitôt, il fut rejoint par une dizaine d'autres créatures qui se dirigèrent vers la rivière.

Rolf avait lu beaucoup d'essais sur ces créatures, mais rien ne l'avait préparé à leur élégance imposante. Semblables à d'immenses étalons, ils étaient noirs comme un ciel sans étoile. Leurs six pattes leurs donnaient une démarche gracieuse et fluide, et leurs grands yeux brillaient d'une intelligence indéniable.

Soudain, un Sleipnir se détacha de la meute. C'était visiblement un poulain. Plus petit que ses congénères, il marchait à pas hésitants sur ses longues pattes encore maladroites.

Le groupe de naturalistes retint son souffle et regarda jeune Sleipnir s'approcher de Rolf. La créature inspira profondément, comme pour tenter de déterminer à quelle espèce il appartenait. Rolf sentit son souffle chaud effleurer sa joue. L'animal se tourna ensuite vers Luna. Il réitéra ses gestes, approchant ses naseaux frémissants du visage de la jeune femme. Il sembla décider qu'elle était inoffensive, car lorsqu'elle avança la main vers sa tête soyeuse, il l'inclina et se laissa caresser avec un petit cri satisfait.

Rolf contempla le spectacle, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Les yeux brillants de bonheur de Luna, ses mains délicates d

ans la fourrure de jais, l'extraordinaire confiance de l'animal. Il comprit soudain pourquoi la jeune femme était si douée. Elle dégageait une telle aura d'assurance paisible que la créature semblait s'abandonner entre ses mains.

Un hennissement impérieux retentit, et le poulain courut rejoindre sa mère, trébuchant sur les roches abruptes. Le silence s'étendit sur le groupe, chaque regard tourné vers la femme, qui semblait au bord des larmes.

Finalement, ce fut Max qui brisa le silence, résumant la pensée de tout le monde en balbutiant d'une voix estomaquée :

« Bah…merde alors. »

Rolf rendit son sourire à Luna, soudain impressionné par la jeune femme. Tout compte fait, ce voyage promettait d'être intéressant.


	3. Chapter 3

Rolf rajusta maladroitement sa cape et se laissa tomber dans l'herbe humide de la prairie. Il tenta de trouver une position confortable, les yeux rivé sur l'horizon. Un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre lui indiqua vingt-deux heures cinquante, et il sourit doucement. Bientôt, il pourrait voir ce paysage dont son père lui avait chanté les louanges, le coucher de soleil islandais.

À perte de vue, la prairie s'agitait sous le vent comme une mer paresseuse. Le soleil éclairait encore la scène d'une lueur flamboyante. Ses rayons faisaient scintiller les gouttelettes de rosée sur l'herbe. Le silence était à peine perturbé par le bruissement paisible de la brise qui soufflait sur la plaine, et Rolf ferma les yeux, inspira l'odeur sauvage de la nature. Après quatre jours passés avec la compagnie constante du groupe de naturalistes, la solitude l'enveloppait comme un baume apaisant.

Au cours des derniers jours, il avait eu l'occasion de changer d'avis sur le pays dans lequel il se trouvait. Il avait contemplé des panoramas d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Des plaines asséchées d'où jaillissaient des geysers, des sources d'eau chaude, des volcans endormis aux parois recouvertes de plantes inconnues. Il avait découvert des espèces d'animaux dont il n'avait jamais soupçonné l'existence.

Le lendemain, il emballerait ses affaires et quitterait l'Islande, et cette pensée faisait naître une sensation douloureuse dans le creux de sa poitrine. Les liens qu'il avait créés au cours de sa carrière étaient rares. Rolf était un solitaire, l'avait toujours été, préférant la compagnie des créatures à celles des humains. Trop bruyants, trop arrogant. Ce voyage était différent. Il avait lié une amitié hésitante avec Sandrine et Karl. Et il y avait Luna.

Luna, toujours surprenante, Luna qui, avec ses yeux rêveurs et son caractère conciliant, avait fait son chemin dans la tête de Rolf pour s'y installer discrètement. Et Rolf ne comprenait pas. Il était quelqu'un de pratique qui avait toujours aimé se baser sur des faits précis, mettre les bons mots sur les bonnes situations. Luna était le contraire de ce qu'il recherchait. Trop rêveuse, insensée par moments.

Un léger bruit de pas tira Rolf de sa rêverie mélancolique et il tourna la tête, surpris et quelque-peu agacé que quelqu'un l'ait retrouvé.

Ce qu'il vit fit accélérer son cœur.

« Bonsoir, Rolf, » sourit Luna en s'asseyant à ses côtés comme si de rien n'était. Elle était vêtue d'une robe blanche agrémentée de collants à rayures multicolores, une veste de cuir négligemment posée sur les épaules. La lumière du crépuscule semblait se fondre dans ses cheveux, et ses yeux paraissaient plus pâles encore qu'ils ne l'étaient d'ordinaire. Lorsqu'elle tourna la tête vers lui, ils semblèrent vouloir fouiller les pensées de Rolf.

« Bonsoir, » marmonna-t-il en détournant le regard.

Une minute s'écoula en silence. Le soleil n'était à présent plus qu'un disque rougeoyant qui avait continué sa course immuable, teintant le ciel d'une lueur vermeille. Autour d'eux, la prairie semblait prendre feu sous les rayons du jour mourant.

« Ce pays va me manquer, » murmura finalement la jeune femme à ses côtés. Sa voix était chargée d'émotion, cette même émotion qui baignait le cœur de Rolf.

« C'est magnifique, » acquiesça-t-il sans quitter des yeux la course du soleil qui s'apprêtait à disparaître au-delà de l'horizon. Sans qu'il en comprenne la raison, sa gorge se serra.

Il sursauta lorsqu'une main saisit la sienne et retint un mouvement de recul instinctif. Lentement, il baissa les yeux vers le sol, où la main blanche et frêle de Luna s'était posée sur la sienne, tannée et calleuse. Lorsqu'il leva la tête pour regarder le visage de la jeune femme, il vit qu'un léger sourire jouait sur ses lèvres.

Il referma ses doigts sur la main offerte et offrit son propre sourire au déclin du jour.

OoOoOoO

De jour, Reykjavik était une ville surprenante. Si, à son arrivée, il avait été trop fatigué et agacé pour prêter attention à la ville, Rolf dévorait à présent des yeux les petites excentricités qui attiraient son regard. Une maison d'un jaune éclatant, une étrange église à l'architecture qui lui fit écarquiller les yeux, perplexe. Le lagon bleu lui tira un petit cri de surprise, tout en cascades et en vapeur.

Les autres naturalistes n'étaient pas en reste. Serrés comme des sardines à l'arrière de la voiture magiquement aménagée, ils collaient leurs nez aux fenêtres comme des enfants surexcités.

Ils avaient décidés de passer la dernière journée à visiter la capitale avant d'attraper leurs portoloins du soir, et Rolf, en silence, se réjouissait de cette décision. Lorsque Luna gara la voiture avec une dextérité surprenante, les naturalistes se déversèrent sur le trottoir en jacassant comme des pies. Rolf pouffa en observant Karl grommeler et rajuster son ciré jaune canari. Certains sorciers, notamment les plus âgés, avaient encore du mal à se fondre dans le monde moldu. Cependant, les badauds ne semblèrent pas surpris par le groupe hétéroclite.

La température de la capitale était beaucoup plus douce que celle de la campagne qu'ils avaient quittée plusieurs heures auparavant. Le soleil brillait timidement, et Rolf fut surpris en constatant que ses poumons n'étaient pas agressés par cette odeur insupportable que dégageaient les villes en Nouvelle-Zélande, ce relent de pollution qui attaquait les narines. Beaucoup de moldus se déplaçaient à vélo, et l'air était vivifiant et teinté d'une odeur d'iode.

Ils marchèrent longtemps, et l'excitation du groupe finit par gagner Rolf. Luna et Sandrine parlaient à voix basse, leur conversation entrecoupée de rires joyeux. Même Max semblait avoir abandonné son masque grossier pour profiter de l'atmosphère détendue de la matinée.

Ils achetèrent des sandwiches à un vendeur ambulant et profitèrent d'un parc pour manger. Rolf renversa la tête et laissa le soleil réchauffer doucement son visage, bercé par le doux bourdonnement des conversations.

OoOoOoO

Le Centre International des Portoloins était presque aussi vide que le soir de son arrivée. Même le mouton avait disparu vers d'autres horizons. Petit à petit, les naturalistes avaient échangés leurs adresses et fait leurs adieux, promettant de rester en contact.

Il ne restait à présent plus que Luna et Rolf, silencieux dans le hall désert.

Une voix métallique annonça le départ prochain du portoloin à destination de Londres. Rolf leva les yeux vers Luna, qui le contemplait, son éternel sourire plus nerveux que d'ordinaire.

« Eh bien, au revoir, » dit-elle.

Rolf déglutit et hocha brusquement la tête. Il voulait dire quelque-chose, n'importe quoi, pour retenir Luna. Il comprenait enfin que l'émotion qu'il ressentait en la regardant allait beaucoup plus loin que de la simple affection méfiante.

« Je…,» commença-t-il d'une voix enrouée. Il se racla la gorge et baissa les yeux, gêné. « Je vais sans doute aller en Angleterre , bientôt. J'y ai de la famille. Peut-être qu'on pourrait…aller dîner ? »

Le silence retomba. Après quelques secondes, il leva les yeux vers Luna. Un sourire radieux éclairait son visage et ses joues étaient rougies.

« Je serais heureuse de te revoir, Rolf Scamander, » dit-elle enfin. Rolf sentit son cœur manquer un battement. Il hocha la tête.

« Bien, bien, » marmonna-t-il, incapable de retenir son sourire plus longtemps.

Luna posa son sac et s'approcha rapidement. Elle saisit la main de Rolf et déposa un rapide baiser au coin de ses lèvres. Elle recula comme si de rien n'était et lui tendit un morceau de parchemin.

« Au revoir, Rolf, » lui souffla-t-elle avant de reprendre son sac et de s'éloigner vers la salle de départ d'un pas vif.

Rolf déplia lentement le papier et son sourire s'élargit lorsqu'il y vit l'adresse de Luna en lettres soigneusement calligraphiées.

Avec un dernier regard pour le hall du Centre International des Portoloins, il se dirigea à son tour vers la salle de départ.

Au fond de lui, une petite voix lui murmurait qu'il reviendrait un jour, et qu'il ne serait pas seul.

* * *


End file.
